The present invention relates to a handle device for doors, and more particularly to a handle device in a large-sized refrigerator or the like with which a door can be opened by unlocking the door from inside it.
With a prior-art handle device for a door which permits the door to be opened from inside it, a handle grip is directly pushed by a push rod located inside the door, so as to slide and retract a latch.
Therefore, the unlocking operation is cumbersome. Moreover, when the movement of the handle grip is limited by an obstacle such as baggage put in front of the door or when the handle grip is locked with a padlock or the like, it is impossible to unlock the door from inside the same.